


【VD】失控的魔人哥如此操蛋

by tclyusa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 魔人生理学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclyusa/pseuds/tclyusa
Summary: 终于我起不出名了，总之得想办法搞辆魔人车驶驶
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	【VD】失控的魔人哥如此操蛋

钻心刺骨的疼痛从肩膀传来，Dante觉得自己的脑袋像被人用酒瓶子敲破似的，钝痛打乱了他的神经反应，除此之外他还闻到了血的味道。

他被Vergil按在墙上，他几乎是要被按进墙里去了，天知道他哥的力气变得这么大，不属于常人的力量还在肉眼可见地提升，所以当他的肩膀被咬破时，他听到了骨头被碎裂的声音，Vergil用人类牙齿不会有的咬合力咬下了他的皮肉，吸食了他的血液中流动的魔力，变为己有。

被咬得残缺的身体开始治愈伤口，但恢复的速度变得很慢，仅存下来的魔力靠着本能修复可能的致命伤。Vergil需要Dante处于虚弱的状态，这样他才不会反抗。吞下了嘴里的残余腥味，那口本该生长整齐的牙齿已经变成了尖利的獠牙，似比鲨鱼，嘴边闻到的血腥味令他血脉偾张。

连带被咬碎的衣领，触目惊心的血印散布在表皮，慢慢变得干涸，浸湿的黑色布料透不出血的颜色。他还在提防他的哥哥逐渐甩起来的尾巴什么时候会捅进他的身体。

说到底这究竟是怎么一回事，再早两个小时，他和Vergil才刚从结束的委托回到事务所，一切如常，甚至不是什么棘手的恶魔，可进门之后他察觉到了Vergil的鼻息在不断加重，脸上的游刃有余在逐渐消去。

“怎么了，有哪里不舒服吗？”目测之下没有看见任何的伤口，连衣服都没有划破，他的兄弟一向执着于保证自己的整洁，不会沾染任何一滴恶魔的血液。

“我的魔力在流失，它们不受我控制了。”Vergil让自己的声音听上去尽可能地平整，魔力流失的同时有什么东西在悄然涌动，无名的邪恶想要钻出潘多拉的魔盒。

Dante鼻子动了动，嗅到了他哥哥的躯体里擅自流失在外的魔力，“这不可能，还有什么能让你伤成这样，我们今天也就打猎了几只Baphomet和Lusachia，这不至于让你中了它们的招……”

“难道是我撞了你的那下？”

“……我说过了你少弄那些花里胡哨的招式。“Dante心虚地避让着他的低气压，他并不知道在自己使用trickstar瞬移的时候撞上了冲上前的Vergil使他没有躲开魔法的袭击，不致命的魔法带着很强的副作用，直到现在才被察觉。

流失力量的Vergil紧簇着眉头，黑压压的气场抑制不住向外散发，他听到他体内深处里的魔性在蛊惑地对他说：[放我出去]

Dante凝视着他，拿起魔剑毫不犹豫往自己手腕划了一刀，血珠子慢慢汇集变成顺流而下的血液，这股与众不同的气味散发着某种香甜，像特别的美味佳肴，骤然加快的心跳声如重棒敲击Vergil的大脑打乱了他仅存对本性的抑制。

“你快点，把我的血喝下去就能填充缺失的魔力了，不然我的伤口就要愈合了。”Dante见他还在死撑，不以为然地把手腕怼到了他面前，他听到了很轻微的抽气声，滴着血的伤口被温暖的口腔包裹，Vergil终于接受了他的援助。

修复中的裂口又被强硬的吸食破开，大量的血细胞被带出体内，混合在血液里的魔力因子填充着Vergil缺失的空虚感，这有吸食毒品的充盈感，可涓涓细流的魔力堵不上他的无底洞，魔性擅自吞食了他的养分，加剧了他的饥荒。

坚实的牙齿终于咬破了Dante脆弱的皮肤，鲜血一下从破裂的血管里爆出，全部流进Vergil的口中，Dante终于察觉到不对劲了，他顾不上疼痛想挣开他的钳制，“嘿，老哥，你冷静点，你不会是想抽干我吧？”

Vergil向来擅长掠夺别人的东西，包括Dante，此时他把Dante当作理所应当的储备粮食榨取他的力量。

Dante切实地感受到自己的魔力随着血液一同流失，恶魔可以通过吞噬对方的血肉补充自己的力量，身为半魔的他们当然也可以，只是这样的行为既不具有美感，还充斥着强暴，他们亦拥有人的本性，抗衡之下不会选择这种原始丑陋的进食。

可是现在的Vergil可不是那个样子，他专注地吞咽着血腥，冒然伸出的尾巴趁Dante没注意扫过他的腿将他绊倒在地，手里的魔剑脱手了，一双被鳞甲包裹的手卡住了他的双臂，Vergil的目光直直地落在他身上，他的眼睛从来没有这么蓝过，里面透出的是火焰的光，Dante感觉到自己被靛色的火焰灼伤，Vergil在将他的魔性释放出来，以不受自己掌控的方式。

“Dante，把血都给我。”

“你做梦吧，清醒点。”Dante稳住气召出了自己的幻影剑，看准了不致命的位置向其刺去，Vergil也下意识地松开了一点手，却及时将准备逃离的Dante打飞在墙。

鳞甲已经武装到了腰腹和四肢，他第一次近距离目睹Vergil的魔化，他在通过吸食Dante的力量完成自己的幻化，Dante从他的身上嗅到了不该有的莽鲁，利爪按在他的身上刺穿了皮肤造成了大大小小的新伤旧痕，他觉得不太好，如果不用对等的魔人形态十有八九会被Vergil手刃成好几块，他现在看上去还很……暴躁。

好不容易把肩上的创口恢复了，Dante铆着力气挣开钉住他的爪，蓝色的恶魔突然发出了怒吼，威吓的低吼从布满利齿的嘴里传出，想要压制企图反抗的Dante，带着锥刺的尾巴毫不留情地捅穿了他的腹部，血液和肠液绞在一起涌出，他呛了一口刚咽下去的血沫，几乎要把白眼都翻到Vergil面前，“操你的，让我休息会儿成吗？”

回答他的只有捅在身上的幻影剑，包裹着蓝光的剑身插进了背后的墙壁，像被制成标本的蝴蝶一样把Dante彻底固定在了他面前，硕大的翅膀展成一片笼罩住了他，Vergil伸过尾巴用细长的舌头舔掉了上面残留的血，饥饿的欲望在逐渐被唤醒，这种无法比拟的香气来自他的兄弟，板上鱼肉的Dante随时可以被他分食吞肚，蓝得过分的眼睛死死盯住了自己的猎物，张开的血盆大口就想咬住他的脖子。

Dante下意识地闭上了眼，好吧好吧，被吃他也认栽了，要是能选些不太疼的方式就更好了，他觉得Vergil一口就能把他的脖子给咬个颈动脉破裂。

尖齿触碰到皮肤的前一刻，Vergil突然贴着脖子停下了张开的嘴，浅显的鼻息触动近在咫尺的汗毛，Dante忘了疼痛恢复了屏住的呼吸，他的颈肉没有变成口中食粮，Vergil反倒伸出了布上荆棘的软舌，顺着动脉的流动舔舐着他的皮肤。Vergil的舌头有些冰凉，带着点硌人的刺 痛，他像品尝到裹着糖衣的糖糕似的开始在他的皮肤上流连忘返，尖锐的手指划开了碍事的衣料，把已经有些破碎的衬衣撕扯殆尽，暴露在空气中的胸脯被游走在上的软体反复摩擦，留下了发红的印记。

胸前隐约开始站立的红点被突然扫过，他捕捉到了Dante敏感的颤栗，脆弱的乳尖在异物的舔弄和分泌出的黏滑唾液下变得发硬，顺势而下的舌头滑过紧实的腹肌，捅破的伤口已经修复好了，留下了新生的皮肤和残余的血液，蛇尾一般灵活的舌尖钻进了肚脐的位置，贴着薄薄的皮肤阻隔探知着Dante体内器官的蠕动。

他感觉不太舒服，钻入其中的舌尖似乎随时都想捅破他脆弱的脐带结口，让肠液胃液与任何分泌物涌出体内，就和用阎魔刀捅破他的身体一样看着鲜血从伤口涌出。

忍受不过一会儿，Vergil终于放弃了对他的嘲弄，他听到身下金属被敲击的声音，Vergil开始试图破开他的裤子，Dante有些不好的预感，他甚至发现自己在这种情形下竟然因为一条舌头的舔弄被搞得勃起了，逐渐挺立的阴茎在裤子上顶着鼓包，像等着释放自己。他想他是疯了吧，在随时会被Vergil的魔人撕成碎片的情况下他的欲望竟然快要达到了峰值，紊乱的情绪让他可以隔着皮肤听到自己心跳加速的声音。

Vergil又在发出诡异的低吼，连绵不断的喉音像在传达什么信号。他看见他的老哥本该平坦的下腹处的护甲开始松动，满是锥刺的腿蹭在了皮革上，企图反抗的Dante上身刚收紧脖子关节就立刻被钉上了几把新的幻影剑。

他总算明白为什么Vergil不对他的腿脚下手了，牢牢卡住的双腿被强硬地折到了胸前，Dante闷哼了一声，一语不发的Vergil放弃了死板的手段直接把裤子扯成了碎片。他暗叫着备用的衣服没几套了这么折腾可经不起，眼下要担心的还是那个从腹甲里释放出来的阴茎正试图往他可怜的屁股上挤。Dante觉得屁股凉嗖嗖的，魔人的尺寸跟平时根本无法比较，他们也不是没有搞过魔人交配，那几乎是暴力式的性爱，上床如打架就是这个意思，这种布满倒钩和软刺的家伙尺寸还比常规大了一圈，活像个sm按摩棒，魔人的身体经得住折腾，再过火的伤痛都会被修补，只有快感会层层加剧，也许对Vergil来说遍体鳞伤也是种情趣，他们都是不怕死的人。

人类的身体不会自体分泌那么多可以供给他进入的润滑液，不会控制理性的Vergil根本不考虑怎样开拓他，发烫的硬物就抵着后穴想刺入，“冷静点老兄，我可怜  
的屁股容不下你的霸王龙好吗，想捅穿我可以考虑换个方式。”

他宁可被阎魔刀捅穿，他开始想念那把冷兵器了。

他直觉是会被捅穿的，这么庞大的家伙根本进不去，应该。

Vergil依旧不予理会，不会和他交流的Vergil不仅死脑筋还无趣透了，他只好又骂了一遍，顶起的脚踹在他肩膀上纹丝不动，他的力气还不够。可是死脑筋的恶魔发现了只要一直消耗他的气力他就不及挣扎，不停地在他身上每处制造伤口，干涸的血把皮肤都染红了，血淋淋的Dante像个熟透的恶魔果实。

硬物的侵入比想象中的艰难，Dante的后穴永远不会是松软的，他曾经自嘲也许要天天给自己肛塞才能阻止身体对屁股的修复，现在他觉得真的该考虑一下了，否则现在他也不会这么痛苦。那些附在阴茎上的可怕附加物并没有那么大的杀伤力，但强硬地插入依旧不是件令人舒适的事，他的兄弟可能是发情了，但是他没有。

他长叹一声放开了自己，让Vergil牢实地托住自己，努力地尝试放松，那个特大尺寸地阴茎头竟然想办法塞了进去，可是干涩的内壁还在阻拦它的进入，Dante觉得有些涨得不行，上面不规则的形状也在挤开它紧缩的括约肌，他偷偷做了个干呕的表情以此表示对强硬的不满。

Vergil逐渐没有了耐心，老狼发出了咕噜声，游走身后的尾巴刺中了Dante胸口，他又闻到了令人诱惑的香气。顺流而下的血液像一条指引的路滑过腹部和他翘起的阴茎甚至流到了插进体内的自己的阴茎上，给进入做了一点似有似无的润滑，那条插在胸口的尾巴还在蠕动着， Dante说不出话，他被刺伤的痛觉和各种说不出来的感官来回折磨，自己的阴茎竟然还在保持勃起的状态，他一定是哪里坏了。

身体流出的血又被舌头舔走了，此刻他觉得自己是个流心蛋糕，折腾自己的大家伙还吃得津津有味，他也不耐烦了，抓住了乱动的尾巴用力抽了出去，更多的鲜血从裂缝喷出，与此同时身下的巨物顶开了收缩的肉壁将一半的阴茎都插了进去，Dante倒吸了一口凉气没忍住尖叫，他不敢相信这玩意真的能塞进去，自己的可塑性超乎了他的想象，他感觉自己的肚子要穿了，里面被撕裂得渗出了血和肠液，随着小幅度的抽插挤出了穴口，Dante后头伤得乱七八糟还在吞咽不停往深处挤的巨型阴茎，他仿佛能听到水流的声音，无论是哪里都是自己在流淌的血，眼冒金星让他集中不了注意力。

他抬头看着那张看不出神情的脸庞，他觉得应该是痛苦的表情，Vergil忍受着饥饿与欲望的煎熬，还抑制着不把他拆分入腹，“放松点，你的眉头可以夹死一只虫子。”他用手指轻轻抵在狰狞的脸上，“操死弟弟不是什么好选择，我得再努力点了。”

Dante呼着气，睁开了束缚在身上的幻影剑用自己储存的魔力把它们震个粉碎，胸口的血洞以肉眼可见的速度消失，裸露的皮肉被坚硬的鳞甲覆盖，他努力让自己魔化，可惜不足的魔力只能幻化大半，参差不齐的长角从额间生出，还没等翅膀从背骨脱皮而出魔人化就停止了， Dante有些脱力了，他以为坚持一把能变个真魔人先把Vergil一脚踢开，事实上他强有力的腿脚还是可以来个踢击的，可是那该死的霸王龙竟然还嵌在他里头，自觉张开的穴口不由分说地就接纳了配偶的阴茎，魔人的身体比他还诚实。

熟悉的快感压倒性地掩盖了原有的痛楚，原本拒之门外的肠壁不住地流出了黏稠的液体，让阴茎顺利地顶开了狭窄的通道直抵生殖腔口，Dante不住地颤抖起来，他被那双利爪掐住了细腰想把阴茎顶得更深，他喉咙发着呜咽声想脱离开，双腿却不自觉地跨上了Vergil的腰，把自己贴得更紧。

Vergil放开了吃相，把他从墙上按倒在地，没有丝毫分离的交合之处渗着透明液体，魔人下身宽大的胯部更利于跪趴的姿势，猛攻式的冲撞疯狂顶开腔口甚至想把整个阴茎都塞进去，高温的内穴完全容纳了这个可怕的尺寸，阴茎上的倒钩随着抽插拉扯到柔软的肠肉令他爽得头皮发麻。

那条讨厌的尾巴伸过来堵住了他不断呻吟的嘴，软鳞都咬在牙齿上有些打滑，上面还能闻到自己的血腥味，这条该死的尾巴捅了他好几次，他恨不得咬断这多余的部分，可惜他的牙齿没有被武装，只能任粗大的尾节填满自己的口腔，他听到身后的一声怒吼，一股热流争先恐后地冲刷在生殖腔里，震得隐蔽的器官发疼，Vergil的第一波射精永远具有强烈的攻击性，让欲带着浓烈的气息深深注射在幽闭的卵巢，Dante被射得后背发直，残缺的长角长成了完整，原先光洁的背后冒起了锥形的骨脊。平整的地面被抓出了几道深深的爪痕。

合不拢的嘴被撑得发酸，不少唾液顺着缝隙滑落，短暂的不应期过后又开始了新一轮的抽插，那些分泌出的体液被冲撞打得水声作响，Dante无力地垂下头，很快被一只手握住了额上的尖角，强行拉过他的脑袋，塞在嘴里的尾巴退去了，换来被自己口水呛到的几声咳嗽。

“Vergil？”他感受到的是人手的触感，退去了部分幻化的Vergil终于开口说了第一句话，“看样子你的努力还不够，Dante。”

“但是这幅模样看上去还不错，像个半人半魔的杂交品。”

他一时间听不出这究竟是夸奖还是嘲讽，只是手上摩擦的触感带来了异样的感觉，他发出了敏感的呻吟。

“我们本来就是半魔不是吗，我还不知道你有这种癖好。”

“你该看看你的蠢模样，坚若磐石的Vergil像只饿疯的小狗。我的血让你吃饱了吗，你快把我给榨干了。”

他已经被榨得无法继续魔化，导致停留在了不干不脆的样子。Vergil上前咬住了尖角，保留着的锐利牙齿摩擦着角面，他嗅到了炎热的气息，有炭火的味道。

“味道不怎么样，但比恶魔果实要好些。”他的兄弟又在拐弯抹角说话。是谁吃得津津有味？

肩上的刺痛拉回了他的注意力，那口利齿扯咬下了他脆弱的颈肉，又有新鲜血液从伤口迸溅，Dante吃痛地呻吟，身下打桩的快感又把他拉回现实。

Vergil没有生食血肉的癖好，可是Dante身上任何部分都是美味的，给他带来力量与饱腹，伊甸园的禁果在诱惑他，那他就是毫不犹豫吃下的人，更何况这本来就是属于他的东西。他无法给予表面上的印记，就会在内部一点一点填满属于自己的标记。

魔人的射精量像取之不尽，泄殖腔消化不下的部分从接口满出来，他满意地看见胞弟被自己填充，光洁的后背又变得整洁干净，他触碰着骨脊连接的位置，生长到一半戛然而止的鳞甲接连着肌肤，上面还蒙上了一层细汗，他得承认这个样子很性感，他的阴茎又把内壁撑大了些。

Dante扭动着酸胀的下身，感觉肚子里被浊液灌满，他下头已经吃不下了，上面却得不到满足。

“你该考虑把吃掉的东西还给我了，贪得无厌的家伙。”鲜红的双眼直视着他，狰狞的竖瞳暴露了他的欲望，“这些还不够满足你吗。”抽出的硬物带着粘液又捅进了怎么也达不到尽头的深穴，有更多的熔岩从里头缓缓流出。

“把那条奇怪的舌头收回去，我不想跟一条蜥蜴接吻。”Vergil发出了轻微的哼笑，主动咬上了淡薄的双唇，发烫的舌头都在感染他的体温。Dante喜欢这个，他们像一分为二的衔尾蛇，吞进自己的血肉再给予自己养分，像个无止尽的循环，他们本该为一体。

那折磨人的副作用已经悄然流逝了，可没有人想停下来，Dante不介意再延长一会儿用餐时间。浴血而生的双翼展出了一个庞大的弧度，将他和Vergil笼罩在了一起。


End file.
